


kis 2

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Awkward Attempts, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Bondshipping, Canon Compliant, Choking, Curious Yubel, Feelings, Hell Johan, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Evilshipping, Molestation, Other, Romance, Roughness, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Yubel Learns of Kissing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: Discovering feelings was always a mystery. But as it turns out, contrary to the preferred method, Jaden said you couldn't simply claw them out like someone's guts; especially not out of his best friend.Well....
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yubel, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yubel Johan Andersen | Yubel Jesse Anderson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	kis 2

**Author's Note:**

> hippity hoppity you're hell johan's property

So it happened.

It really did. All of it.

The pain, the Light, the _pain,_ the corruption, the **_pain,_** and the fusion. And then… no more pain, oddly enough. It was a bit… missing, save for the lack of better word. The spirit wasn’t used to it. Wasn’t used to living _normally_ without any sort of _pain._ It was always there, and _it_ always had to wait for something; tormented by time and its _agonizing torture._

But no, really, it seemed all of it was gone. Just like that. In this very moment, even. Maybe it was a bit sense lacking considering all things, but truly, the monstrous fiend thought the three of them would be … _fighting the Light_ a little more than, well, everything else.

Yet, that apparently happened far less than Yubel expected. In the amount of time since Academy’s departure, the only thing that _did_ happen was contrary to fighting, warfare, _bloodshed._

Love.

Affection, warmth, all of those pleasant and nice feelings that the spirit’s reincarnation and Yubel felt off of Jaden.

The teenage Academy boy; - fell in love.

Or so Haou _explained._ That this was very much a different type of ‘love’ than theirs. That no, Jaden didn’t abandon either of them and he wouldn’t leave. That no, they most certainly didn’t need to do something selfish about it and have them all corrupted again, uniting dimensions and ruling worlds while the Supreme King held control.

It was… beyond complicated, but the curious figure didn’t interfere. If its best friend, the only person trusted said so, then that was the best reassurance Yubel would get. Of course, not that much _changed_ with it. Surely enough Jaden spent time with his person of interest more; walking, talking, dueling, and while he usually shoo’d away the spirits during that, the heterochromatic eyes caught a glimpse of it too;

Kissing.

They _kissed._

How Jaden gently cupped the face in place, sometimes putting his arms around the other in an embrace, other in his partner’s hair, around the neck, on the back and lower before he shoo’d his lurking spirit away again.

And as many times he did it, the more curiosity perked up within the fiend’s mind. There was little _care_ about the actual thing; but everything else?

When they did nothing in particular each day, and his attention often busy with someone else entirely, often forcing Yubel to retreat inside their mind, could _much else_ pass its mind?

The demon thought it justified as all the love peculiarities didn’t include _it_ and contrary to the darkness within, the demonic dragon was used to being active. Being a part of things, _doing stuff_ or just participating in what their days were.

Yet Jaden swatted them all way more often than not, as privacy worked a little different with him.

_Understandable_ but _annoying._ Maybe not for the lurking king, the ghost of the Academy professor, or Kuriboh, Neos and others; but for Yubel…

The sense of _doing something_ was slowly and safely eating its insides.

_It couldn’t help but be curious._

What was this type of _‘love’_? Was it the same as he held with the teal-haired boy possessed in the past? Was it the one he shared with the dragon spirit and his own darkness? Or was it the one given to his parents as a child? Those were all the types known, and seemingly _none_ appeared to fit in the category if the given judgement was anything to go by. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t.

In all honesty, Yubel struggled to tell apart the difference more than anyone.

But then, _what type of love was it?_

What were the feelings that flowed through Jaden? How did one initiate it? _Were they harmful?_ They appeared… strong. Equally strong as the rest, but, in a different way.

_What was that way?!_

_“I don’t understand…”_

Another of times watching did the voice hum to itself. Far behind where Jaden sat, in a café, spending time with those overly radiant emotions that confused the fiend more than anything else.

 _“What is it that you feel, Jaden…?”_ And then, he leaned in. Just a little push to forward himself off the table and _kiss_ again. Yubel frowned; a saddened expression overtaking the fierce face. _“Can I feel it too?”_

The low hum of its voice sparked up some attention from the host, the brunette turning around only to miss a wing beat of his demonic dragon disappearing back inside of him.

Yubel escaped before Jaden decided to engage its messy feelings and ask what was wrong. In fact, the other decided to hide them in the time being, as the Supreme King himself often did. A convenient perk from time to time.

So many emotions that were far too complicated to be dealt with. Only familiarity with _feelings_ was anger, more anger, sadness, hurt and back to chaotic rage. Occasional loneliness and jealousy that were now becoming less and less. But now, it didn’t lean forward to any of that. Or maybe just a bit of everything. It didn’t know. _Didn’t understand._

But there had to be a start to it, right?

Find someone, grab them in your hold, and kiss. That’s when Jaden’s feelings were felt strongest and clear as a day, to Yubel, that was the entirety of the process of it. So then… Just needed to find someone. Not that the choice was big; as a ghost without possessing a body, there would be no availability of touching _whatsoever._ Yubel knew it was limited, and very, very few could see it.

In fact, thinking on the topic now, only _one_ person was even available for such a thing. The other who resided inside. Or well, two _in a way_ , but since they were one of the other anyway…

_“My king?”_

The fiend called for the other roaming soul, waiting for the darkness to acknowledge its presence. And he did soon after, a form of shadows outlining the large armor and acute helmet in hands; another of the rare occasions where the king’s face was available to be seen.

_“What is it, Yubel?”_

His voice, ever so gentle even from back then; nostalgic to the touch. But then again, they were both still here and still living; there was no _need_ for nostalgia.

 _“In order to gain what he has_ ,” Scaly feet made some steps, walking over in the black void where nothing truly existed. “ _You’re the only one I can touch,”_ The androgynous voice explained further, finally reaching the armored male and eying the golden eyes down.

_“I need to do this,”_

Proceeding with said words of _doing it,_ the demonic fiend leaned in, using its muscular and larger form to advantage to roughly seize the smaller figure below, wings enveloping them in, and shut its two-colored eyes for a connection between lips.

Or at least, that was the _plan._

As harsh and cruel the inexperience of being affectionate was, Haou only ever raised an eyebrow, shifting some in the plate as the other practically squeezed him in. Though he made no effort to move out either, blank face staring at his friend's until the colored lips came too close for comfort, fangs in visibility, and a hand swiftly unglued itself to press over the demon’s collar bone, stopping Yubel in the process.

Heterochromatic eyes opened at the prevention, wearing a baffled face at the abrupt interruption that made zero sense to it.

 _“You_ aren’t _going to do this,”_ Haou spoke as he pushed his ancient friend further away, the spirit accommodating the gesture with confusion, though remaining close. _“You don’t even understand what you’re doing,”_

And he struck the point. So easily read, so crudely _pointed out._ The other frowned at the words, crossing the scaly arms with clear annoyance.

 _“So what, it’s what Jaden’s doing_ ,” A small pause as the monster spirit bluntly admitted. “ _I want to feel it too. Those feelings… they’re warm,”_

From that point on, the king connected some of the things. Yubel’s inexperience shoved what it knew to action, and he resulted being victim to it. Indeed did it not know what it was doing.

_“You cannot feel that with what you’ve tried,”_

Explaining such a topic would to someone with varied past experiences of it would be difficult to say the least. He knew, and in the back of his mind, he lacked much knowledge on it as well. Love was never a deep role in either of their lives; they were mostly guided by pain, and that was their comfortable point of origin. Even the _love_ held for each other was stretched.

It was a bond. A _connection_ of fates rather. What Yubel sought to understand, and what Jaden had…

The Supreme King exhaled, shifting his view at many thoughts passing his mind before looking at the other again.

_“What you seek isn’t what we’ve been exposed to in our lifetime. Do not waste your time on such things,”_

Golden eyes locked with its target to pass the cruel statement across before turning away, gauntlets putting the plated helmet back on as footsteps walked in the other direction.

_“Neither of us are here for that,”_

The harsh statement was just that; - _harsh._ But it held more point and knowledge than any other. They both existed only for one reason right now, and that would forever be to fight the Light, whether inside of Jaden or not. Couldn’t afford to be affected by minorities and mindless curiosity, and deep inside, Yubel _knew_ that.

Knew that the meaningless snooping around would undeniably be nothing more than time wasted. That in the end, even if the understanding would be found and interest satisfied; _it wouldn’t matter._

Left to do nothing but watch that royal figure dissipates further into the darkness of the soul, the fiend gave its wings a swift spread to unfold and expand, stretching the muscles there before quietly finding a place to lay in the void, as once again, time would be spent.

Words left a blank face; a strong and empty feeling that was unfortunately _very_ familiar resurfacing to shed its skin on the androgynous figure.

Pain.

Nothing else sought to pass between those few days then. Just more chatter, some dueling, and lastly, isolation. Haou’s words left an impact that for the duration of the upcoming week, the demonic being found itself doing little to nothing. Even less than usual; Yubel spent more time on the inside than the outside.

And add insult to injury; - it was obviously what Jaden _preferred_ as well. Some much needed alone time.

It hurt, but then it _stopped._ There was simply far too many things countering the selfishness to blame the boy for its own feelings. The brunette was living happily, making his life, and not an ounce of promise changed as he did it. Yubel was still with him, and he still relied on the demon’s powers.

The other one, too, held no direct responsibility to be pinpointed as the origin of the ache. He as well was living his life in a way, alongside them, lending his powers as well.

The sadness deep within the spirit’s heart was undeniably its own. Contrary to usually letting out frustration and rage upon someone of induced chaos, this time, it _couldn’t_ and all choices granted were for the fiend to bury one’s own hurt to themselves. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right over!”

Jaden’s voice brought attention to the floating figure on the outside, absentmindedly catching the words as they would appear to be moving somewhere now.

_Finally._

Then again, maybe it was just another meet up with the said choice of interest and the brunette would ask for privacy again. That; _that_ was not something to look forward to, but the spirit kept its tongue nonetheless. Not that it could actively _complain_ or the like.

Thus, the bitterness was another thing kept to itself.

Once again the transparent demon shut its mind out of reality, ignoring further preparations and some musing leaving Jaden’s mouth. Mind just kept trailing back to repeat things over and over; and each time, it only fueled more frustration. The two-colored pair of eyes only ever saw direct; and Yubel saw with clarity that its own curiosity and interest were _unwelcome._

Give another million eons of life and it still wouldn’t be able to pinpoint that claw on the question of _‘why’_.

The malicious expression frowned, proceeding to flap a beat before following its host. Unknown to ears, Yubel failed to catch a part of mindless monologue that would serve as a reminder of one crucial thing.

And perhaps, opportunity.

Another _beep_ and another _cing_ and the building door opened, having the brunette casually walk the stairs until the said apartment door was in sight. So _useless._ Always a baffling sight to see that the humans had to _walk_ and _jump_ places instead of flying, levitating, and lunging at things.

A much more efficient method. No hassles of missing a step and kissing the floor as from time to time its host did. Then all the time jumping and using swift reflexes of powers to summon a monster and prevent falling to his own doom. Or the—

“Hey Jess!”

Thoughts went interrupted, that loud exclamation popping the calm bubble of distraction as heterochromatic eyes turned to somewhat glance and acknowledge the situation. Nothing unexpected nor unfamiliar. The boy’s best friend; - or rather, the male Yubel _possessed._ It seems today they were hanging out with him rather than the _other,_ more _unwelcome_ person.

The said hang out didn’t catch any interest, but at least this way it could stay around in the outside world and quietly be a part of it. Mostly a part of that plan being to shut out of reality and ponder own thoughts; though an unexpected greeting startled the fiend of its intent after hearing its name spoken.

“Hey Jay, Yubel!”

They clearly hadn’t seen each other in awhile, and with that came another thing. One, the demon so casually forgot.

“How ya been Jesse?”

Already was the reply up and in the air making small talk as logic and sense came to Yubel and the reminder that this one, was also another that could see spirits, hit like a brick. Now being self-aware, the spirit only hummed some without giving a proper reply back. Rather, the teal-haired boy was already far too deep in conversing with the other to even notice should the androgynous voice speak to him back.

How it often went. Expected, but _insulting._

Nevertheless, it swallowed down its pettiness once more, as a little argument with itself said that no, that reason _still_ wasn’t justified to direct its endless rage upon anyone. Jesse’s attention wasn’t sought out. If it was, it would be taken by force, but it _wasn’t._

There was little sense in being angry over it then.

Right? _Right?_

_Since when did the fiendish dragon need sense and logic? Since when was the endless rage quelled?_

Since when did anyone other than Jaden matt—

“You’re gonna tell me all about that in a minute! Gotta go first, can’t keep it in any longer,”

Jaden bashfully admitted and stood up, leaving somewhere. The other muttered something but Yubel just watched its host leave; a different, but not particular expression on its face.

So now it was just the two of them. _Him,_ and the spirit.

The one who would forever be guilty in the heterochromatic eyes. The supposed _thief of love_ that wanted to steal Jaden. Though Haou explained their _‘love’_ worked differently and the brunette himself justified Jesse’s will to save him considering the previously murderous intent; a grudge still remained.

Senseless one. _But it was there._ If the boy would forever remain invulnerable via his bond with Jaden, then the second-best thing would be lingering resentment. Just a small bit of forever hatred for that blue-haired, teal-eyed, sitting and ignoring teenager male that looked up to meet the fiend and—

He, _what._

“How you been Yubel?”

What was this, small talk?

“Fine,”

“Yeah?” And then he dropped back the expression; back to the cards. “Good to hear!”

It ended just like that. The same way it began. _What was the point then?_

In fact, what was the point of staying on the outside if there was zero want to _actually_ participate in the others hangout? It would just be conversation that didn’t interest it, nor could it participate in a duel in the transparent, ghost form either.

So then, what was—

“…He’s the same…!”

It hit like a shard of Light to the face again. _The fact._ That the young duelist, could see and _feel_ and even…

“What’d you say? Couldn’t hear ya,”

_Lend his body._

“Come here!”

“—Wha?!”

Yubel lunged at the sitting bluenette, the sudden assault aiming to catch Jesse by the neck in a rough hold of claws; but Yubel’s entire form just as so _passed through,_ the large figure widening its eyes momentarily as shock processed and the demon caught itself; wings flapping to prevent further fall possibly through and beyond the room floor; body shifting back to its previous position.

Face to face, in front of the boy that stood in equal shock that was still shown visible on his face.

Acting as if nothing happened now, Yubel remained, staring in silence; locking eyes with the other as if the frowning expression was any different than usual. But then sense returned to Jesse, and teal orbs blinked in confusion at the hovering spirit facing him a little too close.

“W-what was that?”

“Nothing,”

The fiend answered nonchalantly, unmoving from its position as more and more thoughts; - _possibilities_ came. Surely enough, it _could_ steal some sort of, energy, to gain control of a physical body once again. The one same as before; one grown some comfort in. And _then_ all the assaults and attacks would be possible.

But it had to be consensual.

 _That_ was the difficult part.

“Don’t say that!” Voice exclaimed as Yubel noted the other getting slightly uncomfortable, averting gazes, looking away. “Hope that wasn’t another try of takin’ over my body again…” That fierce expression smirked, fangs seen, face nearing closer to offer some sweet, sweet _intimidation_ of acceptance.

“So what if it was? I want it,”

And the eyes _went away_ the further the large figure leaned in, eventually forcing Jesse to bend his back in order to keep distance.

“Want what?”

“Your body,”

“What--”

Voice kept low, but the surprise and a spark of discomfort couldn’t be hidden from it, and the teen _finally_ turned to the androgynous demon. Its malicious face same as ever, the thin lip line with blue curved to a small smile, its draconic teeth shown and the very two-colored pair of eyes that stared into his very soul.

“Lend me your body,”

Yubel repeated; _nicely._ Still using every advantage to strike fear into the other rather than form some meaning of _companionship._

“Why?”

“So I can kiss you,”

And _that_ left the European teen speechless; sound stuck in his throat as the agape mouth swallowed back whatever words were intended come out and the flabbergasted face stood frozen in place. There was no movement to make distance from either, and Yubel simply watched a low shade of crimson happen on the other.

In reality, the ancient spirit was mildly confused as well upon the reaction. As if its words held behind some deeper meaning than a way of understanding Jaden’s own feelings.

They _didn’t,_ and this reaction was confounding.

“Boy, did I eat something bad today—” The third infamous voice joined in, and before the brunette could even finish his sentence, the _unexpected_ poses meeting him immediately stole all of his attention. “Bonding time?” A chuckle escaped at the statement, the lighthearted attitude finding it all too amusing to see such a sudden change in one bathroom trip.

“I’m… I’m not sure,”

Jesse lowly replied and Yubel finally nudged itself slightly backwards, leftover bafflement still present but nonetheless, its face returned to the usual.

“So what’s up with you two? What’d I miss?”

For a moment, neither had given Jaden a reply, as the whole situation was still far too fresh and unknown to decipher it. What Yubel _sought_ and what it _said_ were two different things; and unfortunately for all of them, the fiend _didn’t_ have a way with words.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told ya. Heck, I’m not sure if I do myself!”

His friend tried to lose the previous tension in the air with a loud and somewhat forced laughter, but as his methods were put to use just as so did the fiend shut it down.

“Jaden, I want to kiss him,”

“What?”

Chocolate orbs widely expanded at the words that so casually left his friend’s mouth, as if no shame nor emotion coursed through the blunt dragon and it was the most normal thing to say in the world. Arguably, to the one in question, _it was._ But Jaden only made a face as his confusion caught up to his expression, and he could only repeat the same words his best friend exclaimed awhile ago.

The same best friend that shamefully covered his embarrassment by putting a hand over his face until his lips could stay a straight line and not a raging mess.

If only the same could be done about the many feelings.

“I cannot in this form. I need a body,”

Through the bizarreness of it all, another, a _much different_ possibility of a question came at the request.

“Mine?”

It was answered immediately.

“His,”

“Oh, well, uh…”

Brown met teal in a distanced gaze, some composure returning to Jesse to keep facing reality rather than bury himself in shame. Both men equally confused, but Jaden shrugged at his best friend to confirm the lacking knowledge on the said topic as well. He could only smile at the other’s somewhat distressed exhale.

“That one’s not up to me. What do you say Jess?”

This made both the brunette and his monster spirit turn to look; heavy expectancy in eyes as suddenly all unknown pressure was put on Jesse Anderson’s back. Though a mild frown was still on his face, he changed his gaze towards Yubel this time, questioning the sudden and _very_ unexpected wishes.

“First you’re gonna tell why you want all of this and then you get your answer. No promises here,”

The floating fiend watched, taking in the stern words as that same determination to _fight it off_ arose in familiarity. Though a concealed and sadistic spark wanted to _crush_ it, the demon retained and answered on equal grounding.

“Fine. In order to understand Jaden’s feelings, I must do what he does,”

And that was it. All the explanation either of them would receive would be those few, vague, words.

_That made no sense whatsoever._

Though it defined _absolutely nothing_ rather than its own intentions, Jaden may or may not have caught up to a _faint_ idea of what his spirit meant. Something, something, the way Yubel acted recently, and it having to do with his absence of attention towards it.

But that was it. Nothing more and nothing less, and it was hardly enough to give a proper explanation to his best friend; thus, his voice kept silent and only looked towards Jesse with equal expectancy.

A part of him felt guilty upon leaving the other all alone with the choice, but once realization hit _he_ was _not_ the main attention in Yubel’s eyes; at least not directly, a little change seemed good. A bonding between the two was new, refreshing, and _welcome._

However, his best friend didn’t seem too willing. Didn’t share the same views.

“I’m your to-go puppet, 's that it?”

“You can see me and your body is most comfortable. We will share it,” Another explanation, this time that followed logic behind it. But the spirit’s temper was short and Yubel soon turned to shouting. “Just let me do it! So what if it doesn’t matter in the end?!”

More yells and more harsh arm movements, wing expansions; both teens watching the scene with little understanding of Supreme King’s hurtful wording, but Jesse soon made his choice and cut the breakdown.

“Fine, ya can have it. But if you try anythin’ funny…”

His target lunged forward again, its dangerous expression staring inches away from his, teeth clenched and that crazed expression returning; though this time, the bluenette didn’t flinch.

“Or w _hat?_ What could _you_ do to _me_? _”_

Another scene in making to unfold, and Jaden’s voice echoed in the tense background.

“Hey, calm down you two—”

It remained that; _a voice in the background_ muted in the intimate and heavy silence of hostility.

But Jesse’s face only greeted the other with a warm smile with his upcoming reply.

“Or I’ll kiss ya back!”

A meek, shy, mellow grin that held a lot of difficult and uncertain truth in the words stated. A big part of Jesse’s brain screamed alarms at what he practically initiated; far too late to go back on the words but willing to go through with his determination as well.

Not to kiss back. Or _maybe_ to kiss back. Not the section which he _meant_ to say but no backing out now.

He was just bad with words. _They all were._

Teal eyes met with brown behind the spirit and Jaden wore the same, exact, awkward face he did. He only got two _questionably supportive_ thumbs up before turning back to the fiend at his face. Yubel stared directly at him; without a sound and a shift in movement, its calm posture could easily be mistaken for a static one if its face didn’t avert gazes and broken the eye lock.

A small, mild, almost _missed_ sensation passed at the words once Jesse said them. Such an unnoticeable and… _different_ spark that was felt within the millennium old dragon. It was unfamiliar; unlike the rest. In fact, _contrary_ to the rest. Not pain, no aches, hurt.

It was… like a tiny piece of those sought out feelings; of what the Yubel felt coursed through Jaden.

Too new _. Too unknown._

They were nice. This was nice. Not entirely unwelcome.

Though the reality of words was easily brushed off as the threat was good as a joke. But somehow, what they brought with it; all the feeling they pulled out held such a deep impact, that for a second, even the strongest monster spirit felt intimidated by such power of something so harmless. 

“…Whatever,”

To end the curious debate, with permission granted, a transparent claw reached for Jesse’s chest and a bundle of energetic light shone as his own outline was pulled and extracted out. In the moment, they all shut their eyes save for Yubel, but when the two teens reopened theirs, they were met with a change in appearance;

Equally teal hair, that same, dark, outfit from back then. And the solemn and soft face turned grim with shining, bright orange eyes in place.

“It worked,”

The figure hummed and Jesse patted his own form to confirm it stayed physical as the other stated. _It did;_ somehow. A part of him felt _missing_ but he was still a walking and functioning piece of meat. Then he took in the other part of it all; his very much mirror image standing in the same place, though now, _less threatening_ as Yubel’s size was adapted to that of a human’s.

Or rather; it adapted his _everything._ Height, weight, hair. A cloned copy.

“Sure did,”

His own voice muttered in confirmation at the _‘transformation’_ working and the other seemingly unphased. How his face could prove to be so evil-looking, so dull—

“Good,”

Thoughts were cut short when a harsh hand grasped him by the neck; - _now succeeding in it too,_ and Jesse choked out a sudden sound as the fierce hold tightened. His own hands reflexively reached for the one holding him, clawing at the wrist in failed succession as breathing was growing heavier each second and one of the teal eyes shut.

“Hey, what are you doing-?!”

From the corner of eyes, both blunettes saw and heard Jaden running up, a visible sense of panic seen, _felt;_ but Yubel only turned to him with a lift of an eyebrow.

“What? It’s what you do,” Jaden blinked, even his victimized best friend struggling to keep one eye open at his lookalike to study the reasoning. “What I do…?”

His voice repeated and Jesse’s mirrored form rolled his eyes.

“You know, talk some, grab him, kiss,”

A few more blinks and a mental lightbulb turned on before the brunette clicked and connected dots to rush over and crouch at the other two, hurriedly signaling his spirit a red light.

“Gentler! You’ll choke him like this-!” He patted the muscled skin holding Jesse down in an attempt. “You gotta be gentler. Way more than that,”

And thankfully, Yubel followed, loosening the hold on the neck as Jesse reached where the hand was and coughed up from the lacking air. A few more desperate sounds before the situation stabilized, Jaden placed a hand on his best friend and the bluenette’s counterpart just stared; misguided and confused, but too prideful to admit an apology.

“A little choking too much for you?”

Resulting to blunt mockery with a smirk.

“Keep that up and I’ll change my mind about your request…”

And this time, Yubel saw the serious expression that wasn’t joking. He was _wrong_ but he’ll be dammed if _Jesse Anderson_ would get that admittance.

“Hmph…”

Once his hand finished with the absentminded trail on the skin that would no doubt have a bruise, teal eyes turned back up to his other with a loud exhale a few blinks.

“Alright, so what’s next on your list? Kissin’?”

His counterpart looked back, the same everlasting frown that occasionally changed to sadomasochistic pleasure.

“Don’t pass out during it. I won't stop,"

Was all the warning given before that same hand reached again, but this time, following Jaden’s guidance and being _gentle_. It softly brushed over the skin with fingers that decided to stay on the neck hold in the meantime. Jesse prepared to shut his eyes again, squinting as the hold neared, but once it proved to _not be_ strangulating him, his chest loosened and body relaxed to the touch.

Like this, it even felt _loving._

Despite all the struggling and cruelty, once again did the blue-haired duelist felt his face heat up and anticipation of a kiss arising his heartbeat. The same hand that held him traveled up to the chin, fingers delicately passing on his skin as the shining orange was the last to be seen before the teal pair closed and a contact on his lips was felt.

It came; the mouth – _his own._ It _crashed_ with no elegance to follow it, forcefully pushing onto his, the hand pulling his chin down to open access for a tongue slip in and the other engulfing itself in his hair, roughly pulling it. He thought he faced the worst of it then and there.

But to one's own dismay to prove wrong, that wasn’t the _last_ before something cruel, sharp, and _very_ rough cut open the sensitive flesh on his lip. The other bit down with enough force to rip apart and peel the skin off of its place rather than _kiss._ Teeth or fangs; he didn’t know, but blood was felt leaking in between as pain caught up as well.

“-Mmmff-!”

It hurt, _it hurt._ Another part of dry lip skin caught and Jesse hastily shoved his lookalike away as the torn piece followed; only having him cry out another sound of his mouth burning.

Nudged to make distance, Yubel stared at the man in front of himself; back bent, a hand over his mouth, and a glare that pierced right through him.

“…What?”

He dared ask this time; although a little unwanting to hear of the obvious outcome. The bluenette removed the hand from his face, checking for further bleeding and noting the blood on the hand already. It _stabilized._ Somewhat.

“That’s not how you kiss!”

And the other just frowned, averting the orange eyes in frustration of the berate before shouting back.

“What do you want?! I’m fucking trying!”

“You bit my lip out!”

Not in a _literal_ sense, but he was hurt and exaggeration in the heat of the moment was welcome.

“Fine…! I don’t need you!”

The other leaned back as well, crossing his arms with obvious annoyance, albeit refusing to leave the current body and not making an effort to move either.

“Hey now…”

Once again it was Jaden’s turn to interfere, placing both of his hands on the two with an attempt to soothe their mishaps. He saw his best friend hurt. Saw that he was still recovering from the outburst as well and would prevail with rational sense soon enough.

But the other; Yubel. His strong feelings, they were _felt._ They flowed through him and he understood. The pain, hurt. His spirit held will and found a way as well, but took the only route he knew;

And that was the torturous inexperience for both him and Jesse.

Jaden sighed, a small sound escaping through the curved lips. “I know you’re trying. I can feel it,” A hand went up to pull Yubel’s face back to face them, pointing it towards his best friend. “And look, he is too,”

Orange eyes looked over, met the hurt and pained duelist that held a cut on his lip now, with same familiarity he shared with the brunette himself. For a moment, all thoughts left the blue-haired figure, but Jaden standing up diverged his attention.

“I’m gonna leave you two for a bit now,”

“Wait-!”

A palm swayed the plea away, footsteps already on their way to leave the room.

“If you wanna you can come along. But I think you’ve still some unfinished business here,”

He said, and slowed down, giving an opportunity, a _choice_ to make happen. To just leave this entire bizarre thing and have all of them pretend it never happened.

_Or._

Orange eyes turned back to the other teen, not so far from himself, looking at nowhere in particular and awaiting the answer; _in that same way._ He was giving a choice, too.

And for the first time, the _choice_ between Jaden and _something else_ was questioned.

Were his own feelings truly more important than being by Jaden’s side at all times? Immediate answer would be no, but, his form still stood unmoving, didn’t it?

A slam of the door broke the trance of focus and the spirit regained his attention back.

Gone. Jaden was gone.

Out the door and most likely in another room as they couldn’t _literally_ be apart. But he was no longer there, _near;_ and his spirit only stood watching him do it. Guilt immediately came in strong waves, and regret dawned over the selfishness of feelings to put _himself_ instead of _his king._ He wanted to go back; to just, get up, right now, and lunge at that door and out of this body and—

“How 'bout I show ya how it’s done?”

Jesse’s voice swayed off enough attention to momentarily forget about those negative thoughts. Their eyes locked, and while many things reigned over Yubel, his face showed _none_ of it.

“You? Teach _me?”_

A sneer followed the statement, as if the other had offered the dumbest of things in his long, long lifetime.

“Ya heard me. If not, then I think you and I got no more business here,” For a quick moment, the words struck a widen-eyed expression but the male quickly toned it down. “That’s all you wanted, right?”

It was. _It was_. Technically, there were no more steps to it, but the main point of it went bypassed. He didn’t get to _feel_ those feelings. Those warm, affectionate, and _nice_ feelings that were so longed for.

All that effort; - _wasted._

“So what do you say?”

Silence only remained, the uncertain spirit feeling all doubt and possible regret eating him alive over the previous one already. But then… It happened, didn’t it? And every second was a moment of future, not past. If that was truly a mistake and Jaden would abandon him, then the situation made right now wouldn’t affect it.

So maybe, just _maybe,_ it was okay to make another selfish choice.

“I won’t let you run away now. You better be ready to put that tongue to use other than talking and _impress_ me,” Jesse’s malicious copy spoke, a wide grin following the statement. “Though I doubt someone like you can _,”_

Orange eyes glared mischievously, and their counterpart momentarily looked away to absorb the crudity of words that arose an unexpected redness before sighing a small smile.

“I’ll let you judge that,” And as both hands slowly reached up to cup _his own_ face in their grasp, voice spoke once again. “I know this one’ll be hard for ya, but try to stay still,”

Expectedly, Yubel only lifted an eyebrow with a mocking sound.

“Don’t expect a promise on that,”

Wasting no more moments, Jesse ignored the small comment and with both hands holding his lookalike’s face, leaned closer, _closer;_ closing the teal eyes and softly letting his lips fall on the others. The fresh wound sent a jolt of pain at the contact, but the teen tried his best to not acknowledge it and simply focus on the task at hand.

Task. _Task._

No.

Thoughts were forced out. It wasn’t a _task._ It was a _kiss._ With passion, and emotion, and everything else that came along with it. So he stopped thinking, and started _feeling._

Fingers gently strolled around the skin, the young duelist guiding his own mouth to softly peck the others; moving a small distance each nonexistent movement that served as nothing but repeated, returned touch back. The ever so tender _clash_ that came and went and brought far more _inside_ than outside. The radiant feelings and affection. But Jesse knew the inevitable; intimacy was just that.

And this… _was_ intimacy, in some very questionable way.

He cut his mind’s wonder short to proceed; hands subtly moved behind the other’s neck, grasping his own form in closer, fingers moving upwards between the hair strands to lightly nudge his lookalike forward and deepen the seal.

He was kissing. _They_ were kissing and with the said _kiss_ came what was needed; sought out for. Any sort of untrusty _pull_ or even _touch_ would have been met with hostility, but now, the gentle pats through his hair were so different and unusual, so unfamiliar and they…

They were one of the things that made the feelings form.

Out of all the things, this was definitely the unexpected. That _he_ would be able to give out what the spirit wanted. While that _was_ Yubel’s original plan, somehow, he even doubted himself with it. Or rather, doubted _Jesse._

But the bluenette certainly exceeded those expectations; going as far as pulling out those very same and _nice_ feelings Jaden had. He didn’t know how the other did it. What _magic_ and _cheating_ the European did to succeed, but that motionless, half-lidded, calm face knew one thing;

_He wanted more._

More of the warm.

Yubel broke the promise, suddenly planting his hands on the teen’s shoulders and startling Jesse out of the kiss.

“More,” Just one commanding demand, and the other only blinked in the small distance. “Do it more,”

Do _what_ more words couldn’t express, but the momentarily confused face seemed to have understood regardless as a soft chuckle escaped him.

“Alright, alright,”

A confirmation that he would _get;_ force or not. Apparently a ‘ _not’_ this time.

That same face came back to his, in the same delicate affection that caused such a strong and heavy feeling lingering in his insides that was almost too foreign to experience again.

He wanted it. Would cling to it and _claim_ it for himself. He wasn’t the strongest spirit in existence for nothing, and what Yubel wanted;

_Yubel took._

Hands moved to reach Jesse’s neck again for the third time this day, but for the first time being _careful._ What Jaden said, what the other explained; this time, they _gently_ laid themselves around as the spirit used the touches felt on him as guidance. Not entirely _as_ feather-light, but softer enough that the boy continued making those sweet and affectionate feelings happening. He didn’t want Jesse to stop. 

Although sudden and not entirely unexpected, the act alerted the bluenette acknowledge it now. At first glance it was anything but comforting, but once his copy’s hands were felt stop; to just lay there unmoving on his neck, Jesse relaxed away the tension.

Then, in some unknown effort to _do something,_ a part inside of the other that screamed to not stay still while being made work on, Yubel put his mouth and hands to action. To _reach_ and deepen all of those fluttering emotions happening right now.

Lips moved to expand the contact, now fully absorbing themselves into the others, with curious effort trying to mimic Jesse’s own movements; brush, caress, lightly pull and repeat. It was a whole new world when both parties worked together on it. And when they did, music happened. Just low, barely audible pecks of skin touching in the air.

That, too, served to fuel up those _feelings._ But next to that came something else; something, more _familiar_ than the affectionate and unknown ones. In the form of warmth as well.

But this one was different. This one was _heat._

This one, he could define.

At this point, everything was far too deep into act to simply _stop._ So he didn’t, and maybe Jesse _wanted to,_ but, well, since when did _he_ have a choice? Not that he visually implied it either if his hands and mouth on him were anything to go by.

So maybe a tongue slipped out. Through the lips and onto the others with a long, vile, lick. But still, that mouth remained shut, and Yubel let his tongue playfully, _gently,_ linger there, mixed with the continuous butterfly grazes. Orange eyes focused up to look at its copy, noting the weakened expression that lost half of its tenacity the moment he initiated the next step.

_Good._

Jesse’s counterpart smirked into the kiss and the hands on his neck moved further behind, mimicking his own pose, until a small bit of blue hair was grabbed and the malicious figure tugged down. Kinder than before, but enough to hint the point across.

“Open,”

A hushed whisper sneaked in between a pause of mouths, and the teen used the moment to simply _take in everything._

Teal eyes met their match; that mesmerizing, bright and shining orange that drowned their intensity in his shade of blue. The grinning and wanting face his mirror match wielded; wanting to _absorb_ him in. All of Yubel’s obsession diverged towards him right now. One could argue there was even more in play than that.

“…Hol’ up now…”

His own voice stood shaky in those two words. Uncertain, _perplexed._ One second it was all to help his best friend’s duel monster with quite the wish; and the other, suddenly, his face was a mess, his feelings were radiating many things at once. His _heart_ was fluttering in a fast lane and his mind casually cropped _who this was._

“I—”

A figure that didn’t wait, that’s who.

Sneakily taking advantage of the momentary slip, Yubel made connection again, this time subtly guiding his tongue inside his host’s domain as well; - _succeeding._ Another light tug and there were no more second thoughts in protesting. Whatever doubt played in Jesse’s mind was shut down by just a little forceful convincing.

_He didn’t even try to fight it._

Meeting another hot wetness sent a jolt of excitement throughout his body. A spark of heat that threatened to awaken more than his mind processed. But it felt _good._ It fueled _shivers_ and passion coursing from the sheer intensity. All the heaviness, feelings, longing breath; they were _pleasuring._

_His own mouth was pleasurable._

The loose hands previously patting his copy’s hair lightly fell, sticking to stay on the bare skin of the shoulders and help stabilize his unsteady form. 

It was _necessary_ when the trespasser in his mouth took it upon his goal to pass by anything and everything. Every corner of his mouth tasted, every bit of distance crushed, and all the purposeful slips over his own tongue taken use of it. He was _coated,_ danced around, tested and tempted until Jesse shamefully felt himself reaching for his guest, _pulling it back._ Just to lap off of it a bit more, to share the excitement that undeniably flowed through them both.

And when he asked, the other came back all too willingly.

_“…nnh…”_

The shameful sound escaped and Yubel hummed back into the kiss, not breaking the make out.

_“Mmm?”_

Eyes fully closed, hands lurking in Jesse’s hair swayed back down, pausing back to his neck again to position properly, and between both sides; fingers lightly _pressed_ at a spot. 

The moment those wandering hands turned rough again, teal eyes immediately shot open, and the youth made another, more desperate sound. His copy opened the bright eyes and glance back as well, though contrary to his own, Yubel’s body language was calm and the half-lidded eyes gently gazed.

“Shh, relax,” A whisper in the trance. “I’ll be _gentle,”_ And a mocking tease with a sly face before the mouth continued planting a delicate swarm of pecks on the other’s cheek, face, jaw.

And the soft blue eyes only watched; followed the movements with caution. A shroud of potential discomfort visibly returning, though he remained still.

“What're... you doin'?”

Another light press on his neck, but it never went past a point he couldn’t speak.

“Choking,”

His lookalike answered so casually between the kisses – that turned to licks at some point and the teen shyly swallowed up his embarrassment before speaking.

“I’m not into that kinda stuff…” A lie. Somewhat. No one _tried_ discovering his fetishes. Not even he. “And it can't work like that, I gotta be—”

“Hard?”

His counterpart finished the sentence abruptly, and once again, the young duelist attempted frowning his blush away.

“Not happenin’,”

The other only sneered.

“Wanna test that little theory, hm?” Orange eyes came to sight once more, the malicious spirit returning to take claim over his mouth; but not before he couldn’t voice himself anymore. “… _Mm_ … no. We’re not… going that far,” 

Again, that sweet and blissful tongue returned, that was so stranger to himself despite it _being_ his. It left off such pleasantries that he would never even consider. Yet there it was, in his mouth, coating his own in the shared taste and firm hold; while the hands, as previously thought clueless, Jesse now noted _very much_ knew what they were doing.

Yubel coordinated the presses there with their touches here. When the tongue pushed deeper, fingers pressed _harder;_ and when the intoxicating fear of something deep in his throat was felt both up and down;

_Maybe_ one of the fetishes was discovered.

The way the other made it was like a drug. Add anxiety to the already fueled fear of their history, and that alone pumped adrenaline. But mix in the _good_ feelings of all that, the sensual and _pleasurable_ ones that made one’s heartbeat race faster and it’s a whole new section of excitement.

So many bizarreries, but it felt so _nice._ To touch and _be touched._ Exclude that this was his best friend’s duel monster spirit that looked _exactly_ like him and it was _slightly_ less odd.

Still, neither of them seemed to be stopping. Not the kissing that was now beginning to have light gasps and sounds audible, nor the hands that trailed, nuzzled, and _clawed_ at his neck. From one jumping to another, the desiring male was opening up his hunger. One of the hands subtly fell, Yubel using the advantage of everything and anything the lusting orange eyes could spot; all the frailty in the boy seen through. Luckily, Jesse appeared to have _a lot_ of it. Either that, or he was equally wanting. Both worked for him at this point.

Following the latter fall, the sloppy kissed was cancelled as well, soft, drowsy eyes watching the closed face leave him to go down; planting such, _such_ mischievous bites that diverged from gentle to rough within seconds. And when the male met with his own hand; - mouth sank, teeth used, and Jesse’s voice _growled._

“ _That’s_ a nice sound!”

His own voice spoke back to him and the teen reopened his eyes that seemingly closed at the harsh forming mark. At the realization, a deeper flush was practically _felt_ enveloping his entire face and there was no doubt Jaden in the other room, could have possibly heard.

“Shut up! …You're goin' way past our deal!”

Jesse lowly shouted to his mirror image that remained unphased, only absorbing his frustration up with smug and confident remarks; head not even bothering to remove itself from its task.

“So? You’re enjoying it, ain't ya?”

And then that same but forgotten hand that lay rested on his thigh boldly went up and under the infamous white shirt.

A dangerous advancement that sent a cool shiver through him; but Jesse guiltily allowed it wander a bit. The coldness of the palm on the radiating heat on his chest. It felt _perfect_ and he let it linger, if only for a few wanting seconds.

“…mmh…”

Good _good._ It felt _good._ Even words failed to come back. The softness of fingers that circled on his skin, the precise and rough mouth, and he was a complete mess. Back slightly bent upwards, into the arms that held him leaned on the other, eyes closing as the European duelist ultimately failed to fight against himself.

Yubel was doing a job _too_ well done and the end would _have_ to near should the control over his body remain.

The _other, control._

“Heh, that easy?”

Another mockery that was followed with two fingers clutching a _very_ sensitive spot on his chest, and Jesse grounded his throat by biting his own lip. A mistake punished by the forgotten wound that left his mind long ago. A yelp, wince, and exhale, and _finally_ enough distraction to lightly nudge his copy slightly away.

 _And_ realize the closeness of his body’s state to giving in. A bit more and obvious arousal would be proudly standing. 

“Sorry, this' as far as it'll get,”

Orange eyes locked onto their mirror match, the male’s expression turning to an obvious, displeased frown.

“And why’s that?”

“Because—”

_“Hey guys? I don’t wanna interrupt but It’s gettin’ late out there. I should really get going,”_

A knock on the door that cut short all arguing and complaints the stubborn spirit would have.

“Yeah, no, come on in!” Jaden was given permission and Jesse swiftly shoo’d the arm _out_ of his shirt. Couple of quick seconds and his lookalike stood a safe distance of no suspicion.

_Hopefully._

Red shoes entered the room and both bluenettes turned to face the other.

“So how was it? You guys settled it?”

Jesse bashfully waved his hand around as if nothing important happened, slowly getting up and attempting a change of topic. Somehow, the entire thing felt too weird to discuss with his best friend. Considering, _everything._

“Yup! Should be good now,”

Though the spirit remained quiet, the long coat swayed as well as Yubel got up and walked back to Jaden; the same bland and frowning expression settling back on his face.

“Sure, whatever,”

If he didn’t _feel_ the disappointment his spirit evidently showed, a smile and a pat would be all there was to it. But now, mild awkwardness came as the brunette realized he very much _did_ interrupt something. But another pair of footsteps nearing snapped his attention back, seeing his best friend extend his arm to shake and say goodbyes until next time.

“Was nice seein’ ya two!”

A smile given and a smile returned, both eyes squinting as the fiendish spirit returned to its original form within a second of harsh light. Although the lingering effects shrouded everything else, a part of Jesse noted he felt; _whole_ again.

“Yeah, I really missed talking to you. Hopefully we’ll get to duel too next time!”

“You can bet on it pal!”

A hug to seal the deal and before they headed out, teal eyes looked over at the hovering demon as well.

“Was good to see you too, Yubel,”

A smirk; fangs showing.

“Was it now,”

The bluenette forced his poke face stay with a somewhat awkward smile.

“…Y-yeah, it was,”

“Let me show Jaden what I learned,”

Both teens looked up to the bigger figure, thoughts falling on the same thing; although deep inside, Jesse was _skeptical._ Not trusting his body any longer.

“You mean, like a kiss?”

“That’s right,”

Safety of confirmation. Now how much one could actually _trust_ the fiend was an entirely different thing.

“Well, alright,”

Chocolate eyes focused up as the brunette lightly moved to anticipate. His best friend remained still, and his monster spirit on rare occasion, hovered down, landing on its two unique feet. Wings lightly roamed as the large demon neared, and once within close reach could the smaller male notice their actual size difference.

Wielding his own body shut down that fact. But once the demon stood in front of him; it was an _entirely_ different story.

“Don’t move,”

The androgynous voice ordered and neither of teens dared move. Blue lips gently puckered up, concealing the sharp teeth with it, heterochromatic eyes closing and the spirit bent forward down to seal the lock;

Except, even to Yubel’s surprise, its own form was met with _something_ rather than _nothing._

The fiend looked back up, noting that in the very small distance between Jesse and it stood a very fat looking, small, and pesky cat. Or rather; the duelist’s own spirit companion that hung around often as Kuriboh. The one that _stole_ the demon’s kiss intended to not happen at all. Spirit to physical, there was no way of interacting; at least not for Yubel. But spirit to spirit…

“Ruby!” Its owner yelled and the crystal beast happily looked back. Cheerful as ever, as if nothing happened. “You stole my kiss!”

Jesse exclaimed jokingly, having both Jaden and him laugh out the situation. A laughing matter as it may be, they weren’t wrong about some light nuzzle-touching that truly was one of a kind.

“Sorry ‘bout that! Ruby here tends to get all kinds of curious,”

An apology was given to the other as the scaly claw simply waved it away.

“I can’t touch you in this form,”

It pointed out the obvious seeing how both teens _expected_ the deal to go through. Though if it had… Then the kiss wouldn’t be the last stop.

“Shucks. I guess I’ll see it another time then,” Jaden answered his spirit as a hand reached for the door handle. “You ready to go?”

The pair of differed eyes looked one last time to their singular match; voice humming in quiet to itself before proceeding to float next to its host.

“I’ll see you soon Jesse!”

And the bluenette stared back; stared in the deep longing of those inhuman eyes that held so much within themselves. A one of a kind monster spirit that held dual personality as much as its appearance.

“Countin’ on ya Jay!”

The last wave before the door shut and the European teen was left to himself again. A sigh left his mouth before some of the loose tension could finally fade. Back leaned against the door, one of his hands trailing back to the neck where a mark would form.

A _hickey._

Himself, and so, _so_ many thoughts to wonder about everything. There would be time for that; plenty of time in fact. But no matter what, deep down inside, Jesse Anderson was fully self aware of one painfully obvious thing;

He was certainly _expectant_ of his best friend’s next visit. And hoped that that ‘ _soon’_ would stay true to the claim.

But until then…

The other hand slowly went underneath his shirt, all shame and embarrassment dawning back on the flushed face, slowly repeating the same crudeness done on him; grasping his sensitive bud he stopped the other at.

Teal eyes lowered and mind trailed back to all of the previous events.

The previous _touches._

* * *

Outside, realism set foot up front and Yubel soon realized _why_ they needed to leave. A little walking, a little avoidance of questions, and Jaden was meeting with his loved once again. This time, the androgynous spirit didn’t even bother sneakily staying around, nor acknowledging even the lightest part of Jaden’s own doings before heading back inside of him.

There was so much to say, so much emotion and experience to pour out, that the selfishness of wanting a pair of ears that _listened_ was put as top priority. And there was only one person, the only friend that the fiend had comfort in speaking to. The one whose words may be cruel and heartless, but their intention was always visibly clear to Yubel.

_“I felt them,”_

The pair of words echoed in the lone darkness until the armor stepped out of the shadows.

_“Is that so?”_

_“With the other one. His body,”_ Vague definitions that explained big things, but nonetheless Haou understood. A mutual language of few words. _“I was right. They’re nice,”_

The ancient royalty lowly hummed, golden eyes indifferent as the male debated things in his thoughts.

_“I want to feel them again. When he goes back—”_

But the other cut the words short.

_“You molested him,”_

This time, Yubel widened its confused expression as the pair of eyes locked.

_“He was fine with it!”_

_“Quiet,”_ Armor bent as the male proceeded to sit on a chair that seemingly wasn’t there before. _“If you truly wish to understand this, you must learn differences. You’ve wounded him more than anything today,”_

A calmer expression befell on the demon’s face as it slowly spoke.

 _“Humans are weak. I_ was _careful,”_

Some spite left hung on the sarcastic words. Some of it true, some not; but none of it exactly _incorrect._ Golden eyes watched the already frustration formed. The small bits of stressed movement wings did and those eyes averting from him. One sigh escaped the Supreme King as he faced his friend with a hidden, _saved_ expression on his face and leaned out of his chair.

 _“Come,”_ Gauntlets actively called upon the spirit as his friend flew over. Yubel sat itself in the air, crossing its arms to await the reply as the other removed his helmet.

Then, with the most gentle and long forgotten face, its friend; - _Haou,_ the prince from _back then,_ smiled that same, warm, smile the _human_ part of his friend forgot.

It wasn’t impossible. It _wasn’t_ impossible to feel, and it _wouldn’t_ be impossible to explain either. Yubel; - who it was now;

Once upon a time, that cruel and sadistic form held gentleness in its heart too. It _knew_ of gentleness and kindness that ultimately made it who it was right now. That small little form with teal eyes and teal hair in the royal outfit as well. _That_ figure was what served familiarity.

But such time caused even those memories fade; and truly, none could blame. Both of them existed far longer than any currently living creature. It was inevitable to happen as the king’s own old thoughts were clouded. Yet, shrouded in madness as they were, they _existed._ And there was no one else but each other to claw them out again.

Thus, the Supreme King leaned his form into his seat, setting all fake plans aside for the time being and prepared to simply spend his own, royal-free time with none other than his ancient best friend. 

Transforming to a dragon... Yubel truly _was_ the kindest person he’s ever met.

_“Do you remember when we were young?”_

**Author's Note:**

> this has so much lewd potential its stupid. do you want a bonus chap of jesse jerking himself off ? just say so and I'll probably do it


End file.
